


Reddie Drabbles

by saminwunderland



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Cutesy, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reddie, Teen!Reddie, The Hammock (IT), This was gonna be part of a bigger fic but I gave up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:47:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22064998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saminwunderland/pseuds/saminwunderland
Summary: This is just a collection of my Reddie drabbles, some of them were originally going to be part of bigger fics and some of them were written as standalone drabbles.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 122





	Reddie Drabbles

“Why the fuck do you always have to be right on top of me?” Eddie yelled at Richie, trying his best to shove the gangly mess of a boy off of him.

“Well if you weren’t always in the way then I wouldn’t always have to be on top of you, asshole!” Richie yelled back, climbing his way back on top of Eddie. 

Richie and Eddie had outgrown the hammock in the clubhouse years ago. Both boys were nearing 17, Eddie still quite small for his age at a mere five foot seven, but Richie shot up past six feet by the end of their junior year. The two had gotten tired of squeezing into the clubhouse hammock surrounded by the other losers, so when Maggie bought a hammock for the Tozier’s backyard, it had been claimed by the boys within weeks. Nevertheless, the two still barely fit together on the hammock, a mess of limbs twisted together, crowding each other out with the jab of an elbow here, the kick of a foot there. 

“Well maybe if you weren’t a fucking giant we wouldn’t have this problem!” Eddie yelled, finally getting somewhat comfortable next to Richie.

“I’m perfectly normal, you’re just tiny Eds,” said Richie, giving up his fight for space and settling down next to Eddie.

“Fuck you, I’m average height for a guy my age, and don’t call me Eds you shit,” snapped Eddie, knowing it would do nothing to stop the nickname rolling off of Richie’s tongue.

“Mmhm, alright Eds,” said Richie, closing his eyes and tucking his head into the space next to Eddie’s.

Eddie sighed, wanting to protest the nickname again, but deciding against it, settling on just resting his head against Richie’s. 

“You know, I’m really glad my mom got this hammock,” Richie said.

“Me too, it’s nice laying out in the sun for once instead of down in the clubhouse,” Eddie agreed, breathing in the warm summer air mixed with Richie’s warm, familiar scent.

“Yeah and it’s a lot easier to get chicks to come out here instead of down in that death trap,” Richie barked, elbowing Eddie in the side.

“Oh beep fucking beep Richie, like Maggie and Went wouldn’t catch you out here in a heartbeat,” Eddie said, rolling his eyes.

“Well they don’t bother us out here do they?” Richie questioned, rolling over on his side to look at Eddie.

Eddie looked over at Richie, managing to catch the taller boy’s eyes flicker down to his lips and back up again, not long enough to warrant a reaction but just long enough to notice. Eddie never knew if moments like these meant as much to Richie as they did to him, shared glances just a moment too long, breaths caught in throats, coy smiles quickly hidden. Deep down Eddie hoped they did, hoped Richie felt even a part of what Eddie felt for him. 

But Eddie knew better. Eddie knew Richie and consequentially, he knew just how much Richie loved girls. Or at least, he knew how much Richie liked to talk about girls. But sometimes, just sometimes… he thought Richie might like him just as much as he liked talking about girls.

“Well no, but we’re not out here flipping the hammock and making god knows what kind of noises your trashmouth makes when… whatever, just shut up Richie” Eddie said, rolling away from Richie to stare back at the sky.

Suddenly a moan loud enough to wake the dead erupted from Richie, nearly startling Eddie enough to send him flying out of the hammock.

“Oh EDDIE! EDDIE! You’re so HANDSOME! Oh my LO-” Richie yelled in mock pleasure.

“Richie what the fuck shut the fuck up before someone calls the fucking cops on us you little shit” Eddie yelled, stuffing a hand over Richie’s mouth to try and stifle the groans still escaping from his mouth. Eddie tried and failed, to stop the flush rising up his neck and covering his face.

Richie pushed Eddie’s hands off his face and laid back, looking up at the sky and erupting in laughter.

“See! Nothing! They didn’t even look out the fucking window!” Richie said.

“You know I fucking hate you sometimes Richie,” Eddie said, flopping back down on the hammock with a huff.

Richie rolled over again, staring at Eddie as he stared at the sky, arms crossed and lips pouted, pretending to be mad. Richie could always tell when Eddie was pretending and when Eddie was actually, really, mad at him. 

“You’re cute when you’re mad. Your ears get all red and you get all pouty. It’s adorable, really,” Richie said, poking Eddie on the cheek, eliciting a firm slap on the hand from the smaller boy.

“Well you should know, you’re the one always pissing me off,” Eddie said, rolling over to face Richie once he felt the blush on his face had subsided enough. 

“You’re always cute though Eds, cute, cute, cute” Richie said, holding himself back from pinching the boy’s cheek again in fear of another slap.

Richie always seemed to be flirting with Eddie, but then again, Eddie thought, Richie kind of acted like that with everyone. But something was different with how he talked to Eddie. Something about the words coming from Richie was softer, less aggressive than when he tried to rile Bill or Ben up by flirting with them. 

And it was true, Richie was always flirting with everyone. It was his thing, he’d hit on anything that moved if he thought he could get a laugh out of it. But when he said sweet things to Eddie, they were alone. There was no one to get a laugh from, no one to scowl and call him trashmouth, no one to get a rise out of. There was just Eddie. And Eddie was enough.


End file.
